UN ANGEL CAMBIO MI VIDA
by Daniela Zambrano Solano
Summary: LA QUE ME ENSEÑO MILES DE COSAS HERMOSAS DEL ALMA, QUE LAS PERSONAS JAMÁS ME DIERON PERO QUE SOLO UNA PERSONA ME PUDO DAR, CON LA SENCILLEZ DEL "SOLO DAR CON AMOR, POR AMOR", HINATA HYUGA LA MUJER QUE ME ENSEÑO A AMAR DE VERDAD


**UN ANGEL CAMBIO MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO I**

"**Los ángeles vienen a visitarnos de vez en cuando, vienen en forma de personitas que nos alegran la vida en un momento de necesidad, y es entonces cuando hallamos nuestro camino".**

No sabía si estaba bien en mirarla, tenía que aceptarlo, esa muchacha era hermosa, pero eso de estar mirando a cada chica nueva que entrara a la Universidad no iba con él, si eso era, en realidad porque la miraba no era tan bella como parecía, solamente era atractiva, pero como podía decir eso, esa cara tan angelical que le era irresistible. – Pensaba el ojinegro.

Buenos días estudiantes - Saludo Tsunade

Al escuchar esa voz tan amenazadora y que al pensar todos, daba miedo contestaron todo al unísono en cuestión de segundos.

Ha ingresado una estudiante nueva – Prosiguió- Así que les pido encarecidamente que la ayuden a sentirse bien, ya que pertenece a la prestigiosa familia Hyuga- Finalizo.

Al escuchar todos contestaron con un energético- "Hai".

Entonces los dejos para que la joven se pueda presentar- se despidió Tsunade.

E-ehh Muy B-buenos días- Saludo la joven de ojos opalinos.

M-mi Nombre es H-Hinata Hyuga, Gusto en conocerlos- sus ojos se nublaban, esta tan nerviosa, que su propio padre la podría haber gritado por estar en ese estado, además sentía todas las miradas encima de ella, y eso no era mucho que le gustaba, se sentía algo insignificante ante ellos .

¿Cuántos años tienes preciosa? -. Pregunto Suigetsu, un poco interesado por la hermosa joven.

Eso no te interesa BAKA – Hablo Karin.

De malas Zanahoria, Es muy hermosa y es problema mío si quiero saber su edad – Se defendió el rápidamente.

T-tengo 16- Afirmo la morena un poco sonrojada.

Con todo ese alboroto, un ojinegro escuchaba atento todo lo que respondía la hermosa joven.

Ohhhh Eres todavía una niña – dijo Suigtsu- Pero una niña "Hermosa".

IDIOTA- dijo Karin con un tic en su frente.

¿Celosa, Zanahoria?- Hablo Suigetsu

Hayy por favor, ella ni me llega a los tobillos, además porque debería tu no significas nada para mí- se defendía ella

Mmm entonces cállate, y déjame hablar con esta hermosa Jovencita- contesto el guiñándole el ojo a la morena.

Ese acto, solo la puso más roja de lo que estaba en esos momentos, sentía ya que se iba a caer, sus ojos se nublaban, su palpitar aumentaba, porque tenia que pasarle eso a ella – pensaba Hinata.

Bueno ya cállense los dos – Hablo Kurenai – un poco enfadada de tanto escándalo – Toma asiento Hinata por favor – Finalizo.

S-si sensei – Contesto Hinata.

Sus piernas temblaban, se sentía como una gelatina, no supo en qué momento se tropezó pero se fue directo al suelo, se pudo escuchar un suave grito- Hayyyy- ya estaba tan enseñada en caer que solo protegió su cara, pudo sentir que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían, así que levantaba la cara un poco avergonzada pero de la forma más lenta.

Que torpe eres – le dijo el Uchiha, en forma seca y fría.

La morena sintió un escalofrió que le cubría todo su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que no contestara nada, pero de igual manera si no sintiera eso no le respondería, era muy tímida, y esos ojos negros, si esos ojos; llenos de soledad, venganza no ayudaban- Pensaba la morena.

Sasuke no supo en qué momento se levantó tan rápido de su escritorio, sus piernas se movieron tan rápido que fue cuestión de segundo que lograra atraparla, el sostenía ese hermoso cuerpo, esa frágil joven la cual lo miraba un poca asustada.

Quien se cree esta niñita, que puede lograr captar la atención de mi Sasuke-kun Murmuraba una joven de cabello rosado.

Oohhhh Teme, que rápido eres- Decía el joven de cabello rubio y bigotes en las mejillas.

No es que estuviera en una posición muy cómoda, además tenía todas las miradas en ella, y que era lo que decía esa muchacha CAPTAR la atención de ese chico, ni siquiera lo conocía, solo podía escuchar los gruñidos que hacían sus compañeras hacia ella, gritando que soltara a su Sasuke-kun, si seguro ese el nombre de el – Pensaba Hinata.

G-gracias – Rompió el silencio la ojiblanca

Hmph, como sea – Respondió el, soltando la morena como si su vida dependiera de ello, dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Hinata se levantando lentamente, notando que todos la miraban en forma burlesca, como si ella fuera un payaso o algo así, sus ojos se empezaban a nublar, dando aviso que sus lágrimas tenían ganas de salir ya.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose al lado de la ventana, observando así las nubes y tratándose de ver un punto fijo el cual le quitara esa vergüenza que tenía.

Toda la clase fue mirando el hermoso cielo, envidiando las aves de poder tener esa libertad que tanto anhelada, solo pudo escuchar un adiós de parte de Kurenai, dando así ya terminada su clase y avisando el descanso.

Hinata- Saludaba un chico moreno con dos triángulos en sus cachetes sacándola de todos sus pensamientos y logrando captar toda su atención.

Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y él es Shino Aburame- dijo el joven de forma cortes.

Nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir a comer con nosotros, es que estas sola– dijo Kiba amablemente y con un rosa pálido en sus mejillas.

E-ehh si claro- Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron a la cafetería, no se le hizo largo ya que todo el camino la pasaron riéndose de las historias de kiba, el Aburame no es que hablara tanto pero de solo escuchar a su amigo se le era imposible opinar sobre lo que decía el Inuzuka, Hinata hace tiempo no se divertía como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Hinata-Sama- Dijo un joven peli castaño y algo largo

Hinata dio media vuelta, y al reconocerlo se dirigió hacia él y con una gran sonrisa- Neji-kun- Respondió la morena y abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que podía.

Como has crecido Hinata-sama- Dijo algo sorprendido

E-enserio Neji-kun- Hablo algo sonrojada

Si, además te has vuelto más hermosa, que suerte que tengo una Prima tan bella- halago el Hyuga.

E-eto Gracias Neji-kun- Dijo la morena algo sonrojada y avergonzada.

Este acto era presenciado por Sasuke Uchiha, algo enojado preguntándose quien sería aquel joven que tenía abrazada a la Hyuga.

El Inuzuka y el Aburame algo confundidos se acercaron a Hinata para saber si siempre irían a comer, Hinata al notar la presencia de sus nuevos amigos, con una gran sonrisa se los presento a su primo.

Neji algo atónico, que los primeros amigos que su prima tuviera en su nueva Universidad fueran Hombres, por precaución los invito a que comieran todos juntos y con algunos amigos de él.

Hinata conocía a su primo, y ella sabía que no la dejaría comer sola con dos hombres, él era algo sobreprotector- pensaba la ojiblanca.

Tras el transcurso del almuerzo, todo fue algo tranquilo, hasta que el Inuzuka se cansó de que todos estuvieron en silencio y empezó a contar sus historias, para Neji fue algo extraño escuchar a aquel muchacho, pero debía aceptar que sus historias en verdad eran algo chistosas, sus amigos hasta lo aceptaban, claro cómo no, esos gestos que hacia al contarlos les era algo que nunca habían visto.

Hinata por su parte se sentía feliz de poder compartir con su primo y sus amigos, se sentía tan bien poder estar con ellos ser Feliz, si eso ser Feliz, así sea por unas horas, se sentía libre, podría decirse como las aves, si las mismas que volaban en ese hermoso cielo mientras Kurenai dictaba su clases, la cual ni idea tenia de que se trataba – Pensaba la ojiblanca.

Tras el transcurso del dia se acercaba ya la hora de dar por terminado las clases, Hinata se encontraba en los baños arreglándose ya que hace unos minutos antes Kiba le había regado con pintura mientras estaban en Artes, lavando su falda sintió una presencia más, dando media vuelta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Hyuga- hablo el ojinegro

H-hai-Contesto ella un poco avergonzada

Ten te traje esto, si te vas con eso mojado te puede dar un resfriado- Dijo el ojinegro.

N-no te molestes uchiha-san, no es nada además ya vamos a salir – Hablo la morena.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy dando una orden- dijo en un tono frio y seco.

Sasuke no se lo creía, porque se preocupaba tanto por alguien que ni conocía, además maldecía al Inuzuka en haberla manchado con esa pintura, así no estuviera en los baños comportándose como un bobo.-Pensaba Sasuke.

Porque hace esto, ni siquiera lo conozco, y por Kami no quiero ganarme a sus fans reclamándome de porque me le acerque al Uchiha, es verdad ella no quería eso, era solo un manchón si había exagerado con el agua, el AGUA, ohh no ella estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que estaba en bragas, en BRAGAAASSSS y en frente de Sasuke- Hayyyy- Se escuchó un gran grito de Hinata en el baño, que si cualquier persona que la hubiera escuchado pensaría que le estaban haciendo algo malo.

¿Porque gritas?- Dijo el un poco enojado, se ponía de samaritano en prestarle su ropa para que no se resfriara, y ella gritaba.

E-es que – Tartamudeaba ella algo avergonzada y bajando su cabeza.

Sasuke bajo su mirada, observándola y dándose cuenta que la Hyuga estaba en Bragas, debía aceptar que tenía un cuerpo espectacular se quedó admirando esa espectacular figura por menos de 5 minutos, hasta que Hinata lo saco de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

A-arigato Sasuke-san- Dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Hmph, si como sea- Contesto Sasuke, y desapareciéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello, uffff que mujer tan bella, esas piernas tan bien tornadas, esa cintura que daban ganas de tocarla.-Pensaba el ojinegro- que está haciendo, ya parecía a Naruto, será que se estaba volviendo pervertido, bueno era normal, acababa de ver a una mujer semidesnuda, dibujo en su cara una sonrisa socarrona y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por una peliroja que estaba observando todo lo acontecido en ese baño.

Maldita ciega- Gruñía Karin algo enojada

Hinata se quedó perpleja, su corazón palpita más de lo normal, sus colores cambiaban, sentía que se quedaría sin aire y pronto se iba a desmayar, de no ser por el muro donde se encontraban los lavamanos de seguro se caería al suelo en cuestión de segundos.

Porque le tenía que pasar eso a ella, se sentía tan nerviosa de que alguien se diera cuenta, o que el Uchiha contara que la había visto en ropa interior, se preguntaba si su primo se enteraría, o peor su padre, se sentirían decepcionados de ella, pensando que ella era una cualquiera alguien que no era digna de pertenecer a los Hyugas; solo quería decirle al Uchiha que nunca digiera lo que habían pasado los dos en ese baño; él tenía que prometerle que nunca lo diría; y ella podría hasta dar su vida para que eso se cumpliera. Tan rápido como puedo se organizó con la ropa que le presto el azabache y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Sasuke en el recorrido que hizo antes de llegar a su salón de clases, pudo escuchar unos suaves gritos llamándolo, de forma inmediata dirigió su vista hacia ella, la joven morena llevaba 30 minutos siguiéndolo, ya que por sus cortas piernas no era posible seguirle el paso, Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que demostraban frialdad, soledad y odio; dándole un gran escalofrió a la Hyuga.

S-sasuke-kun, n-nno quiero que nadie se entere que me vistes en Bragas, así que te pido que no comentes a Nadie sobre lo sucedido hace 5 minutos, oonegaii- Hablo Hinata, sin nada de rodeos al Uchiha.

Hmp- fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Sasuke

onegai - dijo en suplica la Hyuga, dando a notar que ya se estaban asomando unas lágrimas que querían recorrer sus mejillas

Hyuga, me da igual, No le diré nada a nadie- dijo en forma seca

Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo agradecida la Oji Luna

Pero- dijo en una sonrisa socarrona

Hinata al escuchar ese simple "PERO" Se quedó perpleja, que le podría pedir el Uchiha para prometerle guardar el silencio.

Un silencia abrumador se vivía en ese pasillo, el cual los protagonistas era Hinata y Sasuke.

Sasuke se fue acercando a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared, susurrándole unas cortas palabras a Hinata, la cual a la pobre la dejo algo impactada.

Sasuke se fue alejando poco a poco de Hinata, dejándola en ese pasillo sola y algo pensativa.

P-porque querrá que haga algo como eso, ni me conoce todavía – Se preguntaba la Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FLASH BACK"

**Okaa-san, ya te dije que no quiero comprometerme todavía, además por el momento tengo una relación, y quiero saber si eso durara, espero que me entiendas, sé que soy el heredero de **_**Uchiha corp, y tengo que encontrar una prometida, pero denme tiempo- Hablaba el Uchiha. **_

_**En realidad no tenía una relación con nadie, pero no quería dejar la soltería, y eso de tener Novia no le gustaba tanto, las que ya habían sido Novias de él eran unas Fans Girl que les fastidiaba, solo aceptaba para satisfacer sus necesidades nada más, pero todavía no entendía porque no le había dicho a su Okaa-san, la verdad, era mejor decírselo a ella que a su padre.**_

End Flash Back

.

.

.

Sasuke, estaba esperando a la Hyuga, sabía que ella vendría, pero todavía no entendía porque le había dicho eso, y solo faltaban 30 minutos para que sus padres llegaran a su departamento y conocer a su supuesta "NOVIA".

BAKAA- Se decía a sí mismo el Uchiha, porque tenía que decirle a ella que se hiciera pasar por su Novia

De estar peleándose consigo mismo, no se dio cuenta que Hinata lo estaba observando hace 5 minutos.

Sasuke-kun- Habla Hinata un poco avergonzada

Hmp- contesto Sasuke, al mirar a la bella mujer que está en frente de el

su sorpresa al ver a una chica guapa, de pelo largo hasta la cintura negro azulado, piel pálida, con las mejillas sonrojadas, una gran sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos preciosos, que parecían perlas,. Traía puestos unos Shorts Azules hasta medio muslo, unas Pantis negras, y unos botines Cafés.

En realidad se ve hermosa- pensaba el Uchiha menor

Hyuga, entra que ya pronto llegaran- Afirmo Sasuke

Hai- dijo Hinata algo apenada

Siéntate en el sofá, en unos 5 minutos bajo, si llegan mis Padres por favor atiéndeles como se merecen, ya que esto también hace parte del trato- dijo Sasuke con un tono Frio.

Hinata no contesto nada, en realidad no sabía porque había aceptado, además porque él le había dicho que hiciera eso, ni siquiera llevaban un día de conocerse y ya le estaba pidiendo eso.

Se sentía un silencio abrumador, está en esos momentos en el apartamento del Uchiha, y por lo que estaba observando para vivir solo era muy ordenado, se levantó del sillón y pudo ver una fotografía, se encontraba un bella Mujer de Pelo negro muy largo abrazando a Un niño, el cual tenía una cara muy angelical de pelo un poco largo y con sus pequeñas mejillas muy sonrojado, que foto más tierna - Pensaba la Oji Blanca.

¿Qué Haces?- Pregunto el Uchiha en su típico tono frio, y desolador el cual atemorizaba mucho a Hinata.

N-nnaadaa- se excusó Hinata Rápidamente.

Hmp- Dijo Sasuke

S-ssasuke-kun, A qué horas llegan sus padres- pregunto Hinata

No Tartamudees, me fastidia cuando haces eso, te ves patética- dijo Sasuke, pero en realidad no era de todo verdad, se miraba tan tierna cuando hacia eso, pero no debía saberlo Hinata.

H-hai- dijo Hinata, con un tono un poco triste, y con unas lágrimas que daban señal de que querían salir.

Sasuke noto ese acto de inmediato, y se sentía fatal por haberle dicho eso, así que no supo en que momento llego hasta Hinata y la abrazo.

Perdón, pero estoy algo molesto, y me desquite con la persona que no debía, y en realidad no se todavía porque te pedí que hicieras eso, pero entenderé si te quieres ir, y tranquila no diré nada sobre lo que mire- Dijo sasuke en un tono consolador.

Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada, pero esta vez sin tartamudear.

Yo te dije que lo haría, y lo voy hacer- dijo Hinata

Pero mientras ellos hablaban, no se dieron cuenta que dos personas más los estaban observando.


End file.
